Small Pete
This article is about Small Pete, the one residing in Gremlin Village. For the other Petes, see Pete (Disambiguation). Small Pete is a Wasteland version of Pete, a recurring antagonist in the Disney cartoons and an enemy of Mickey Mouse. As you can see, his name is a pun on "Small World," since he lives in that attraction and he is dressed like a female Dutch Small World doll. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. ''Epic Mickey'' When Mickey arrives in Wasteland, Small Pete is the first version of Pete he encounters. Small Pete has been exiled from Gremlin Village because he crashed his boat into it and was mean before anyway. He will give Mickey the quest to find his ship's log book as proof that he didn't mean to crash his boat. He will also tell the mouse to meet him in the Coliseum with the book. If Mickey does not get the book or if he sells it to Gremlin Shaky he will fail the quest and in the Coliseum Small Pete will send a Blotling Horde at Mickey consisting of Seers, Spatters, and Sweepers. This also earns Small Pete's bad ending during the end of the game. If Mickey has the log and shows it to Gremlin Bennet, Small Pete will walk off to prove his innocence, rewarding Mickey with access to his secret treasure room, which contains E-Tickets, the "Inky Mickey" Extra Content, and a Bronze Pin. This also earns the Small Pete Pin from Big Bad Pete on Mean Street and Small Pete's happy ending during the end of the game. In the Good Ending, he is seen helping the Gremlins repair the village while in the Bad Ending, he is seen sulking in the Colosseum. Both endings are a representation of the struggles we have faced or avoided. ''Epic Mickey 2'' Small Pete reappears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. He first appears in Rainbow Falls where he is seen trying to repair the projectors. After turning on the the siphons, he is seen yelling at the heroes for turning the machine on and tells them to fix it. In Mean Street in a cutscene he shows the heroes a teeth object from the Gag Factory claiming that "someone shoved them up there (as in the projector pipes) on purpose, and that means the projectors was sabotaged. This leads our heroes to believe Gremlin Prescott sabotaged them. He is shown in the both endings with the Big Bad Pete and Pete Pan (and Petetronic in the Bad Ending) traveling to Ventureland with a new scheme. Trivia *In the earlier versions of the game, when Hero Mickey and Scrapper Mickey existed, Small Pete was Gremlin Village's mini-boss before the Clock Tower, having been convinced by Oswald to fight Mickey. A large zeppelin was his method of attack. The Hero path would've been to free the caged Gremlins in the area so that they could take Small Pete down, whereas the Scrapper path would've been to use the conveniently placed cannons in the area to defeat the zeppelin yourself. This battle was scrapped and replaced by the ship log quest for unknown reasons. *He can be one of the Lost Characters, if you have already earned a bad term on him. *In earlier versions of the game, he may have been called "Gremlin Village Pete" as shown in a pre-release screenshot. Gallery File:Littlepete.png|Small Pete as he appears when telling Mickey to find his Captain's Log GremlinVillagePete.png|A pre-release screenshot that shows his name as "Gremlin Village Pete". This was changed before the final release. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Cats Category:Mini-Boss Category:Reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Petes Category:Allies Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Villains Category:Gremlin Village Quests